The Cruise: Elijah's sequel
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: This is Elijah's sequel of my fiction The Cruise. Charlie and him are traveling and they find themselves in Stars Hollow to buy Antiques where they meet a pregnant Lorelei Gilmore and get invited to stay longer. Elijah/Rory pairing. No pairing for Charlie yet. Read and don't forget to review please.


**_The Cruise:_**

**_Charlie and Elijah's sequel_**

_Gilmore Girls, after the series ended. Lorelei and Luke are married, Rory travels for her journalist job and Lane is pregnant again._

_Set some time after THE CRUISE but still during the year after I ended the fiction._

* * *

Elijah and Charlie had been doing a lot of traveling all over the United States, staying in touch with their family every chance they got. Bella and Klaus were very happy on their cruise around the world and they had been happy to learn that their friend Jasper had found true love in a small town of California. They would meet him later and be introduced to his new mate, until then, they traveled and visited places, hoping that soon, their turn to find love would come.

"I feel like we're the only ones still single in our little circle." Charlie complained one night as they had been feeding and were watching Yale sorority girls party too much for their own good, wondering if they should let go and feed on them for once.

"I know the feeling... Why do you think you never found love again? Is it because you're still in love with Renee?" Elijah asked him.

"No, not really... I don't really love Renee anymore for more than being Bella's mother. I guess I just never found another woman I could connect with... What about you?" Charlie asked him.

The two of them were very close and didn't feel the need to hide anything from each other.

"Well, I think somewhere I still have feelings for the Petrova Doppelgangers... First Tatia, then Katerina... It doesn't matter how many times they screwed me over, I still fell a little for Elena... I guess I need to find the right girl, the one who will erase the Petrova's from my mind for good." Elijah confessed.

"Well, let's not desperate shall we. After all, I'm still quite good looking for a man that was turned in his 40's and you're an attractive 26 year old. I don't see why we shouldn't find someone to fit the both of us." Charlie said.

"You make it sound like we would be sharing." Elijah noticed with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean, I just phrased it wrong." He replied, shaking his head.

They were in Connecticut, in a town called Hartford and were staying the night there before going to a smaller town called Stars Hollow where Elijah wanted to visit the antique shop, a place called _Ms Kim's antiques_. He had heard that they had some pretty good and pretty old stuff and he wanted to see if he found something he liked. Antiquing was a good hobby when you had all the time in the world to let furniture gain value.

.

The next morning, they got up and went to Stars Hollow very early. They arrived in front of the shop only to see that it wouldn't open for another half hour.

"Small town hours... What shall we do?" Elijah asked.

"We could get some Coffee." Charlie suggested, pointing at Luke's diner.

"Good idea. I could do with some good coffee." Elijah nodded.

They crossed the small square and entered the Diner. It wasn't very big but it wasn't small either. They found an empty table and a young Pregnant loking Asian came over and took their order. Her name tag read "Lane".

"Two coffees, please." Charlie asked.

"Anything to eat?" Lane asked them kindly.

"I don't know, what do you have?" Elijah asked politely.

"Well, we have the special omelet today, it's very popular." Lane replied.

"If you're new to town you should definitely try Luke's blueberry muffins. Their's awesome." A woman suggested on her way to the counter.

She too looked pregnant but her pregnancy was obviously more advanced than Lane's.

"Hey Lorelei, I'll be right over." Lane told the woman.

"No problem, I'm in no hurry today. Michel is handling things at the Inn for now and I've been told to relax until Rory arrived. I'll just grab breakfast here, check out the Inn for a couple of hours and go back home after letting Suckie feed me lunch." Lorelei replied as she smiled at the two strangers and went to sit herself at the counter.

"Well, we'll follow her advise and take 2 muffins then." Elijah nodded, smiling.

"It'll be ready in a minute." Lane said before she turned around and went behind the counter.

"She's pretty." Charlie said, pointing at the woman who had suggested the muffins.

"Yes, she is... If she were a bit younger...But she's obviously taken." Elijah replied as he eyed her pregnant belly.

The woman had to be in her 40's but still looked very good and energetic. They couldn't help but listen in to her conversation at the counter.

"Oh come on Lane please... Luke won't know if you give me normal coffee..." Lorelei begged.

"Yes, he'll know and he'll be mad at me. You're pregnant, you drink decaf or tea. I don't want to get fired." Lane replied.

"But I drank coffee while pregnant with Rory and nothing happened... Urg, fine. How can you stand not drinking coffee?" Lorelei asked her.

"Easy, I drank some while pregnant with the twins and now they can't seem to slow down for a minute...It was enough to convince me not to drink any this time around." Lane explained as she served the other pregnant woman.

While Lane came to them with their orders, Lorelei turned their way:

"So, how long are you two staying in Stars Hollow?"

"Well, it depends really. We're antiquing. We were planing on going to Misses Kim's shop later but after that we don't have any specific planes." Charlie replied politely.

"Are you two together?" Lorelei asked bluntly but with an open smile.

"No, no. We're just friends." Elijah replied in a hurry to clarify the situation, which amused Lorelei and Charlie.

"Well, his younger brother married my daughter. We're basically family. I'm Charlie by the way and this is Elijah." Charlie added.

"Okay, well, if you're still in town tonight you should come to the festival. I'll be there with my husband and my daughter, back in town after so long... She'll have stories of her travels to tell and we'll be happy to introduce you to a few people. I promise it will be fun." She offered.

"Your daughter travels?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, she just turned 23. She's a journalist for an online magazine. She sometimes gets printed in big newspapers too. Rory Gilmore." Lorelei replied and you could ear the pride evident and very present in her voice.

"I think I might have read a few of her articles... She's a good journalist... I think we'll try to stay." Elijah nodded, remembering the name from one of the magazine he had read while on the road.

"You can come by the Dragonfly Inn too if you want, I own it. We have a couple of free rooms." She offered.

"Thanks, we'll stop by after the antique shop." Charlie nodded.

"I'll call Michel and have him keep a couple of room aside for you..." Lorelei said kindly before she frowned upon the cup of decaf Lane had given her and drank it as if it were garbage.

"Charlie, and this is Elijah." Charlie offered.

"Very well Charlie and Elijah, i'll make sure there are a couple of rooms reserved for you later today." Lorelei smiled.

.

After they small break at the diner, Charlie and Elijah paid and crossed the square to visit the antique shop.

When they opened the door a small bell rang, announcing their presence to the owner. The place might be big but it was so full with furniture that it looked small. They hadn't made 3 steps inside that a strong woman's voice resonated through the place:

"You break it, you buy it!"

"Sure, no problem." Charlie replied.

"Who does she thinks we are, toddlers? We're adults and vampires, the only way we're breaking anything in this shop is if we get into a fight." Elijah complained.

"Come on, let's look around for a bit." Charlie smiled, amused by his friend's reaction.

They looked around for a while and Elijah found several items he wanted to buy. Mrs Kim didn't have a delivery service but Elijah called vampires who owed him a favor and had them pick up his purchases, informing them to drop everything off at the Forks house. He would sort through everything later.

Antiquing wasn't Charlie's favorite thing to do but he still found a desk he just knew his daughter Bella would love.

"What do you think?" He asked Elijah.

"It's pretty but I don't think that they have room for it on the boat..." Elijah replied.

"I know, but later, when they settle back down?"

"I'm sure she'll love it." Elijah nodded.

"I'll get it then." Charlie said as he got his wallet out.

"We'll get it delivered along with the rest." Elijah suggested.

Mrs Kim was very happy when they left, a few hours later.

She had never sold so many furniture in one day, especially to the same person. She decided to go and pray her Lord to thank him for this great day that was only half way through. Those two men could only have been sent by Him to thank her for her faithfulness.

.

When Charlie and Elijah parked in front of the Dragonfly Inn, they were struck by it's beauty.

"I'm sure Bella and Klaus would love to come here some day." Charlie said, looking around.

"They're not the only ones... Kol and Leah, Rebekah and Seth, Finn and Sage... I'm sure our family will come here again." Elijah replied as they pushed the door to step inside.

At the reception desk there was a black man speaking with a tick french accent on the phone and they patiently waited for him to be done. He seemed to be quite rude and Elijah was preparing himself mentally to deal with him. However they didn't have to since Lorelei came to greet them.

"Ah, here you are! Come one, I'll show you two to your rooms." She said with a wide smile as she grabbed a set of keys and walked up the stairs.

"This place is wonderful, we might have to come back with our family in a few months." Elijah said in awe.

"Well, more business is always good right?" Lorelei chuckled before she asked them:

"So, did you find everything you wanted at Mrs. Kim's?"

"Oh yes! Everything we wanted and more. She looked very happy with her morning." Elijah replied.

"Very happy? The woman ran to the church the minute we left." Charlie laughed.

"Well, you must have bought a lot then. Here you are. I've put you in rooms with an adjoining door for more comfort." She said as she opened the doors for them.

"Thank you. At what time does this festival starts?" Elijah asked her.

"Tell you what, why don't you two join Luck, Rory and I for dinner at Luck's? Say around 7?" She asked him.

"We'd love to, thank you." Charlie smiled.

"I'll see you then! If you need anything please call the desk, Michel might be a bit rude but he still does his work very well." Lorelei smiled before she left the room, rubbing her pregnant belly.

.

Right on time for 7, Charlie and Elijah were in front of the dinner, being introduced to Luck an Rory by Lorelei. While Charlie talked about fishing with Luck, Elijah complimented Rory on her articles and it was obvious that he had an instant strong liking to this young woman.

As soon as Elijah looked at Rory, he knew that he was experiencing what his brother felt when he saw Bella for the first time.

Love at first sight.

Destiny.

True Love.

He was happy to notice that she seemed to be unable to look away from him and he accepted happily to sit by her side when she asked him to. Getting to know her would make this good evening just that much better.

They all had a great evening.

Rory seemed to like Elijah also and she dragged him with her to see her friends in town when they left the dinner to go to the Festival. The vampire was all too happy to spend time with her and, for the first time in a long time, the hope for a happier, less lonely future burned inside him.

Charlie and Luck got along very well and the man and his wife Lorelei introduced him to their friends in town while Rory kept Elijah busy away from them. Charlie was greatly amused by Sookie and Jackson. At some point, a woman who looked about Lorelei's age came and started flirting but Lorelei politely sent her away. Apparently the woman, nicknamed Crazy Carrie by Lorelei, wouldn't be good company and Charlie believed her in just one look. he didn't need more to know that this crazy woman wasn't the right kind of crazy.

"Rory seems to like Elijah a lot, I've never seen her like this before..." Lorelei commented.

"Elijah has been alone for a long time... He's a very great man but he put his trust in the wrong girls in the past and has been reluctant to let anyone in ever since. I'm surprised to see him so open with your daughter." Charlie confessed.

"Lorelei, and who is your handsome new young friend here?" A women asked as she came closer with a seductive smile on her face.

Charlie could immediately see that she was just having fun and wasn't really interested in him.

"Miss Patty, this is Charlie. He came with Elijah who's with Rory right now over by Babette." Lorelei introduced while Luck whispered:

"Good luck" in Charlie's right ear.

"I know, she just introduced us and Elijah suggested I met Charlie. Why don't you let me show you around?" She asked in a flirtatious way.

"Of course he did..." Charlie muttered as he glanced at Elijah on the other side of the park.

He was smiling at Rory who was speaking to him about wanting to see more of this world. Charlie had to admit that they looked very good together. The chemistry between them was obvious to everyone and Charlie could hear people whispering about Rory and her new _boyfriend_ all over the place. Everyone seemed to be happy for her.

Lorelei and Luck giggled when they noticed Charlie had no way of refusing and agreed to follow the large joyful woman all around the place, figuring that doing this good deed might be a step up to him finding love some day.

"See you later Charlie." Lorelei called after him.

"If he survives." Luck whispered, making his wife laugh.

While Charlie was having "fun" with Miss Patty, Elijah spent a great evening falling in love with the amazing girl that was Rory Gilmore. She seemed to be perfect for him and he just couldn't to get enough of her. He also noticed that she seemed to like him a lot.

"So, how long are you staying in town?" She asked him.

"Initially we were planing on leaving this afternoon but now we're planning on staying for a few days. We don't really have any obligations anywhere. I'm free to stay as long as I want." He explained to her.

"Well, I'm here for the week so maybe we could see each other again...Hopefully tomorrow?" She suggested shyly but clearly interested in him.

It was obvious that a refusal on his part would have broken her heart.

"I'd love that." He nodded.

It was hard to see her get back into her house after such a great evening and night in her company but Elijah was happy. He couldn't wait to tell his family and so he left a message on his brother Klaus' cellphone before he called Rebekah, Kol and Finn and told them about meeting this great girl and falling in love with her. He promised to keep them informed before he hung up, planing on sleeping for a few hours before he met up with Rory again in the morning.

He made a mental note to take a picture of her so he could send it to his family before they met her. Maybe he was moving a bit too fast in his head but it was just the way he was.

.

The week went by well for the two vampires, even if it was much happier for Elijah than Charlie.

Indeed, while Elijah spent almost all of his time getting to know Rory and falling for her deeper with every minute, Charlie was being cornered every moment of the day by single women who found him very attractive and wanted to spend a moment with him. Apparently, the fact that he had been cordial and polite to Miss Patty for the entire night of the festival showed to all the other single women of the town that he was available and a very good man. If only they knew who he truly was, then maybe he would be left alone but until then, he had to compel them to leave him alone whenever he wasn't out fishing with Luck, who was happy to have someone to share this with for once. The most persistent of all the women that wanted a chance with him was 'Crazy Carry' and Charlie could understand why Lorelei had nicknamed her this way.

He'd be more than happy to leave this town and the only reason he was still there was to show Elijah some support.

The Original vampire was tortured with his feelings for Rory. He wanted her to be happy ad to have a normal human life but the thought of her being with someone else and away from him was pure torture. He was conflicted and changed his mind about what he could tell her or do every hour.

.

Rory was about to leave to go and work on her next article, for which she had to get to Alaska and she was conflicted because as much as she loved her job, she also wanted to spend more time with Elijah. It was a first for her, feeling something so deep and intense for anyone.

She had quickly fallen for him and she knew he felt the same. She could see it in the way he spoke to her, in the way each word he said sounded like an _I love you_, in the way he looked at her like she was the center of his world, in the way he bent to say goodbye to her each night and regretfully kissed her cheek after glancing at her lips like they were the forbiden fruits he so dearly wanted.

This was her last night in Stars Hollow and her chance to do what her mother advised her. She was going to ask him to come with her. She was going to tell him that she had feelings for him and she hoped she wasn't mistaking about his feelings for her. She was hoping he would agree and follow her on her work travels. He could work from anywhere anyway, it was what he told her so why not try her luck with that?

She could feel that there was something about him that was different from everyone else, something that made him special but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe he would finally tell her tonight. Whatever it was, she felt like she would accept it. Hell, she loved him so much that he could tell her he was a serial killer and she'd accept it with a smile and open arms.

.

Elijah knew that this was his last chance with Rory before she left but could he really tell her who and more importantly what he was? Would she accept him? What if she loved him back, would he really be capable of asking her to give up on her life to be a vampire with him? She was so beloved in this town that it would be a real crime to change her right?

"You're over thinking it Elijah." Charlie told him as Elijah tied his tie in the mirror of his bedroom.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"Tell her everything and let her decide. It's her future after all and it's not like she'd have to change right away, she'd still have a few years before her. You could travel with her for a while, introduce her to the family, make sure she experiences what she wants to experience before she becomes a vampire like us..." Charlie suggested.

"Maybe you're right. I have to go or I'll be late... See you later." Elijah said as he grabbed his jacket and left their room.

He picked up Rory at her mother's house and drove her to a fancy and quiet romantic restaurant in Hartford where he had reserved a private room.

"Why the closed space?" She asked him softly.

"Because I have something very special to tell you Rory and I can't have anyone hearing it too. Privacy is always best for someone like me." He replied as he helped her sit down.

"What is it?" She asked him eyeing the waitress that was placing their drinks on the table.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" he asked her once the waitress left after giving them their drinks.

"I'm not sure... Why? Do you?" She asked him curiously.

Was this why she felt there was something strange with him? Was he supernatural? What could he possibly be? Maybe he was some kind of angel, or something like that, or maybe even a witch... Who knew?

"I don't really have a choice but to believe..." Elijah then started telling her his entire story.

He told it as a tale but didn't leave his name out and if he forgot some fact, he was as honest as possible with her. He made sure she knew that she was safe and that he'd never hurt her. He made sure she understood that he was living by a code and that he had very strong morals, which meant he would never hurt her.

"Now Rory, you don't have to be afraid, I'd never hurt you." He assured her after she asked to see his vampire face.

She didn't need him to say it though, somehow, she knew that she could trust him with this. He really wouldn't hurt her, she could see it in his eyes.

"Why? Don't you drink blood?" She asked him.

"Of course I do, but mostly blood bags and I'd never hurt you... I...I love you Rory... It was sudden and I can't explain it but I do..." He tried to explain and he could see in her eyes that she believed him.

"You...You do?" She asked him, looking up, her big blue eyes starring into his.

"I do. Now I'm not asking anything of you. If you wish, I can leave you alone, or I can travel with you until you're ready to be changed or I'd be willing to stay by your side for your entire human life if you so wish it. It's your choice entirely." He assured her.

"It's a lot to take in..." She whispered.

"I understand, and I can give you all the time you need. You have my cell phone number so even if you leave tomorrow, you can call me whenever you take your decision and if you want to I'll join you in your travels. If you don't want to have anything else to do with me I'll leave you alone. As a vampire, I feel every emotion more strongly than a human does and all I want is for you to be happy, I'd never do anything that would jeopardize your happiness and your safety." He told her.

"I don't want you to stay away... I don't know much but I know this. I feel very strongly for you too and if it's somewhat new to me...I can't imagine never seeing you again. You being a vampire, it definitely doesn't change this but I don't know if I want to be a vampire... Never growing old... It would mean that I'd eventually have to say goodbye to my family and I don't know how I could possibly do that. I don't think that I'm ready to make this decision." Rory explained.

"You have all the time you need Rory. You can stay human as long as you want, we can be friends or more, all the decisions here are in your hands." he assured her.

They had eaten their dinner throughout their conversation and were now finishing desert.

"I don't have to make any decision now?" She asked him.

"No, you don't." He smiled.

"But we can be together, as a couple I mean, without me being a vampire? It won't be strange or difficult for you?" She asked him as she stood up and walked up to him.

"I promise you that it won't." he smiled.

He almost told her that he had been with human that way before but he stopped himself. It wouldn't have been good for them to start their relationship with the shadows of his past loves over them. She didn't need to know the details of his past thousand years, did she?

"Then I guess we could be a couple...and figure everything out as we go..." She said as sat on his lap.

"I guess we could..." he smiled happily as he bent his head to kiss her.

She met him half way and seemed happy to be kissing him. He was the best kisser she had kissed yet and she hoped he would also be the last man she would kiss. She felt hope for a long future with him.

"I have to say that I feel good in your arms...very safe." She said between kisses.

"Well, apart from my hybrid brother Klaus nobody is stronger than I am so you're right, you're safe." He told her.

"You know what I had planed on telling you tonight?" She asked him.

"What?" He replied, still smiling and enjoying having her on his knees and in her arms.

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to come with me for my next travel... The paper is sending me to Alaska."

"Is this still a question you'd like to ask me?" He wondered.

"Yes, I believe that I just did."

"Then I'd love to go with you."

"Really?" She asked him, a very happy smile on her face.

"Yes, I'd love to. Charlie was thinking of going to spend some time in Forks anyway. I'll inform him when I get my things from my room." He replied.

"Great! I'm so happy right now!" She smiled before she kissed him again.

"Then my goal for the night is achieved. Now, what do you say I pay the bill and we go for a walk before I have to drive you home?" He asked her.

"That's a great idea." She nodded.

She would love nothing more than to spend the night with him but they both understood without speaking that she needed to take her time. If they were going to make things last, they needed to take their time and she needed to spend her last night in town with her mother.

.

When he got back to his room at the Dragonfly Inn, Elijah informed Charlie of his departure for Alaska with Rory the next day and the man couldn't be happier for him.

"That's great, I'm happy for you. I'll use this opportunity to go back to Forks for a while and spend some time with Billy." Charlie replied.

Elijah couldn't sleep that night, he was too happy and too excited for that so instead he called his family to keep them updated with his life. He left a message to Rebekah, another one to Kol and to Finn and he was ready to leave one to Klaus but he answered the phone.

"Hello brother, how are things in your corner of the world?" Klaus asked him.

"Everything is fine. I'm surprised you're even answering your phone. Where is Bella?" He asked.

"She's taking a nap... It's the middle of the afternoon here and we haven't slept much the last few nights..." Klaus replied, pride in his voice.

"I don't think I want details..." Elijah sighted.

"I know you don't. Now tell me, how are things with this Rory?"

"Actually everything is perfect. I told her everything tonight, who I am and how I feel for her. She's accepted it quite easily and she even wants me to follow her to Alaska tomorrow." Elijah explained.

"Alaska? You must really love her to agree to go to this cold corner of the world."

"I do... Anyway, I'll introduce her to you as soon as I can. Now, how have you and Bella been besides having busy nights?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Well, we've been visiting a lot of places. I just love seeing Bella's face when I show her something beautiful she's never seen before. Of course we have lots of sex, not only during the night..." Klaus started.

"Ah, I don't want to hear about that." The eldest of the two protested.

"You're no fun brother! Anyway, we stopped by the Volturi's castle when I showed Bella Italy and they were more than happy to show us where they stashed Edward and Alice's pieces."

As he listened to his brother explaining everything he'd seen with Bella, Elijah couldn't help but smile.

"You sound happier than I've ever hear you brother, at peace even." Elijah commented.

"That's because I am. I really hope that you find this peace and happiness with Rory brother, you deserve it after all this time." Klaus replied.

"I think I will." Elijah replied.

"Klaus, is everything okay?" Bella asked as she came to join him, having woken up from her nap.

"It's Elijah." Klaus replied and while Bella sat on his lap, she greeted Elijah over the phone and wished him all the luck he needed.

"Well, I have to go but you too stay happy and I'll call you soon with more news." Elijah said, not wanting to intrude in on their obviously very happy moment together.

"Bye Elijah. Have a good time in Alaska." Klaus and Bella told him before they hung up.

Elijah flipped his phone close and decided to take a shower and change his clothes before Charlie and him paid for their rooms and parted ways.

Elijah could feel like there was a new life beginning for him and he was happy about it.

Who knew what Rory would decide? Who knew how they would handle her family? All that mattered was that they would be together. If Klaus managed to make it work with a human, then so would he. He just knew it.

For a moment, Elijah closed his eyes and pictured a vampire Rory by his side...

Would she ever want this? Not while she still had her grandparents and her mother... There was too many people she loved, too many people that she wouldn't be able to leave behind... Maybe he could find a witch that would do some kind of aging ring or something, one way or another, he would find a solution.

He loved her so much that he would do anything for her, even follow her to Alaska as it turned out.

The last time, and only time really, that he had been to Alaska, it had been out of necessity, when there had been rumors of Katherine Petrova being seen there and he had instantly hated the place but maybe Rory Gilmore would be able to help him make new memories there, maybe she would be able to help him enjoy the place.

* * *

_**So, this it it for this sequel. I'm still looking for a person to pair Charlie with. If you have any ideas, please let me know. **_

_**Review please**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


End file.
